


Valentine's Day

by Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: When Jensen gets stuck filming in Vancouver while Jared's home in Austin, Jared tries his best to make up for being left alone.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written, be gentle lol  
> All mistakes are my own.

"I can't believe you're not gonna make it home for Valentine's Day." Jared said with a hint of sadness.

"I know babe but this is taking longer than I thought it would." Jensen explained as he paced back and forth through his trailer. Jared had left for Austin two days earlier while Jensen had to stay back to reshoot one of his scenes with Misha.

"If we can get it down in the next few takes I might be able to catch the red eye." Jensen hoped even if he couldn't be home today on Valentine's Day at least he'd make it home by tomorrow morning.

Jared sighed, "It's ok Jen I know it's not your fault, I'm just bummed that I'm sitting here in your favorite pair of lace boyshorts stroking my cock, and you're not here to see it."

Jensen couldn't help the sharp intake of breath he took just thinking about his perfect husband laying in their bed, wearing his favorite red laced panties. "Fuck Jay, I gotta be back on set soon, now I'm gonna be walking out with a hard on."

  
Jared giggled, obviously intending for his little statement to turn Jensen on. "Don't worry baby I plan on helping you with that. God Jen I'm so hard and wet for you, I wish it were your hand touching me. Touch yourself for me, imagine it's my hand jerking that big beautiful dick." Jared groaned as he slid off his laced underwear. He started sucking on his fingers as he listened to Jensen unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. "I'm about to shove one of my fingers in my hole Jen, got my fingers nice and wet." Jared moaned, and then heard the sound of silence.

He looked at his phone and realized the call had ended. Jared was just about to call Jensen back when his phone began to ring, showing that Jensen was trying to FaceTime him. He answered with a huge smile. "You can't talk about putting those long beautiful fingers in your tight little hole and not expect to show me." Jensen groaned as he fisted himself. There was nothing he loved more than watching Jared finger himself open. He watched as Jared placed the phone in a position where he could see his boyfriends pert little ass. "Go ahead baby, pick up where you left off, get a finger inside." Jensen sat back on the couch and placed his phone on the end table next to him so he could jerk off easily while still watching Jared.

His boyfriend had set the phone back against the pillows of their bed, Jared was kneeling as he slowly played with his hole, teasing it, same way Jensen would be doing if he were there. But he knew he didn't have much time before he'd be called away and he really didn't want to have to get back on set while still achingly hard. "Come on sweetheart I don't have that much time and I really wanna see you lose it. Get that finger inside Jay." Jensen commanded.

Jared surprised him by inserting not one, but two spit soaked fingers inside. "Jesus Jen it feels so good, I haven't touched myself since I've been home. I was waiting for you but fuck this feels so good." Jared moaned as he worked his two fingers in and out of himself. He realized they weren't gonna have a lot of time with Jensen having to go back to work so he made a snap decision. He pulled out his fingers and reached over to grab the dildo he had laying on his bed. He grabbed the lube, and poured it all over the fake dick. He turned around to look at his phone, saw his husband jerking off and winked at him before bending forward and shoving the dildo inside his barely worked open hole.

He could hear Jensen cursing, could imagine how hard and fast he was jerking himself off as he watched the show Jared was putting on. "Oh fuck it feels so good baby, so big and hard. But not as big as you." Jared kept talking as he pulled and pushed the dildo in and out of himself. "Jen. Oh god Jen I wish it were you fucking me, I wish it were you slamming in and out of me. Want your hands all over me, grabbing my hair. Need you biting that spot on my neck that you know I love. Fuck I need you!" Jared wailed as he began to work the dildo in harder and faster.

"Sweetheart you have no idea how badly I want that too. I need to taste that sweet hole of yours. I want to be there, licking and sucking your pretty little hole before I fill it with my huge thick cock." Jensen heard Jared's moans, the little uhh uhh uhh's coming from his husband. God he loved the noises he made during sex. He knew Jared got off on dirty talk so he kept going as he continued to work himself even faster. "You want that right baby? You want me to eat you out and then fuck that gorgeous ass? You want me to slam in to you over and over again until you're screaming? Want me to pull your hair and bite you all over as I fuck you in to the mattress?" Jensen knew he was close, knew that he only needed a few more strokes before he would cum, but not before he watched his husband get off.

Jared was working the fake dick so hard knowing he was imagining it was his husband. "Fuck yes Jen I need that I want all of that. I'll take it all from you I'll be so good for you baby, I promise I'll take everything you give me. Jesus I'm close, I'm so close Jen! Are you gonna cum with me?" Jared asked as he pulled out the dildo and turned around and started fisting his cock in front of his phone.

“Yes baby come on, almost there, damnit Jay I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get home you won't be able to sit for a week. That's it sweetheart, cum for me!" Jensen yelled as he watched his husband explode all over himself. Jensen finally let go, gave in to that amazing sensation, and came all over his fist.

"That was amazing. Thank you for doing this with me Jen. I can't wait for you to get home. Hurry up and finish your scene and get that cute little ass home to me! I love you!" Jared laughed as he leaned over to his bedside table to get some tissues to clean himself. He couldn't wait to be back in his boyfriends arms.

"I will darlin I'll be home before you know it. Happy Valentine's day Jay, I love you so much. See ya soon!" He watched as Jared blew him a kiss and disconnected the call.

Three takes and a plane ride later he was finally home. He looked at the clock and saw he made it with mere minutes to spare. He quickly toed off his shoes and walked in to his bedroom. He looked to see his adorable husband snuggled under their comforter holding Jensen's pillow. He couldn't help but smile, he was so damn lucky to be dating this beautiful man.

He leaned down and kissed Jared's forehead. His boyfriend  began to move, slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I made it sweetheart, Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered as he pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

"Mmm thank you baby. Now come to bed, I'm gonna need my sleep if you plan on living up to what you promised me earlier." Jared said as Jensen crawled in to bed beside him. Jensen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and thought once again how incredibly lucky he was.


End file.
